


The fight

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Russel have a fight and Carl is determined to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fight

Fiona,Mickey and Ian all stood on the stairs,Trying their best to peek into the kitchen without being noticed by Carl. He'd been sitting at the kitchen table with his head down for close to three hours. The only reason they knew he was awake was because occasionally he'd let out a sniffle,Sigh and then mumble to himself. "I wonder what happened." Ian whispered. "Maybe they had a fight." Fiona mumbled. "Maybe that's what he's upset about."

"Nah,He ain't got no bruises on him." Mickey argued. Fiona gave him a look and Ian rolled his eyes. "Not every couple gets into fist fights every time there's a problem." Fiona muttered. Mickey flipped her off and then walked all the way down the stairs,Much to their dismay.

"Yo,Carl!" He exclaimed,Making his presence known. Carl didn't bother to sit up,Instead he just let out a groan and then sighed again. "What's got you acting like a mopey little fucker?" Mickey asked,Hoping to get an answer. Carl sat up and rubbed his hand over his face. "Broke up." Is all he mumbled before standing up and turning toward the stairs. Ian and Fiona didn't make an attempt to stay hidden. They watched as Carl slowly walked by them,With heavy feet,Up the stairs. "I devote my life to giving the kid advice and he can't give me some details?" Mickey asked sarcastically. "I wonder what they broke up for. They just said their I love yous last month!"

"Yeah and they also had sex for the first time last month." Ian added,Getting an odd look from Fiona. "What? They went at it like wild fucking animals God knows how many times! How could I not know?" He defended himself. Fiona sighed before walking down the stairs as well. "He doesn't wanna talk about it right now. I think we should just let him cool off and maybe in a couple hours we can see what happened." She suggested.

"Well fuck that." Mickey piped in. "I been his life coach for almost a year now. Fucker tells me every fucking thing,And this is no different. That little shit is gonna tell me what the hell happened,And he's gonna tell me now."  
Before Fiona could object,Mickey stormed up the stairs with a made up mind. For whatever reason,He needed to know what went on. Usually he wouldn't care about somebody else's business. If this was anyone but Carl he would've told them to suck it up and get drunk if they were really so fucking sad.

Carl had been coming to him for advice since this little relationship started and,Although he's never admit it,It made Mickey proud to be the one that always helped. Mickey was rooting for this relationship as much as the next guy,And there was no fucking way he was going to sit on the sidelines and watch it turn to shit. "Carl." He said,Barging into Carl's room. "Tell me what happened. Why did you two break up?" "It's my fault." Carl sighed. "We got into a fight..." "No shit." Mickey muttered. "What was the fight about?" "Who knows." Carl shrugged. "I think at one point we were arguing about a damn T shirt."

Well that was something Mickey understood. He and Ian had gotten into a million fights in the course of their relationship and sometimes they were about nothing at all. Mickey was going to suggest that Carl go find Russel and fuck his brains out because that usually settled half of he and Ian's disputes,But he decided against it because he and Carl had not long ago had a talk about how some things should be left unspoken,And this was probably one of those things.

"I don't think it was about the T shirt." Carl muttered. Mickey was gonna say something sarcastic,Because of fucking course it wasn't actually about the T shirt, But Carl kept talking before he could. "Think it was because he was jealous."

"What was he jealous about?" Mickey asked. Carl sighed. "Guess he was mad because I was hanging out with a friend and she was all up on me. I didn't want her! I just wanted him. Shouldn't he know that by now?"

Carl couldn't stop replaying the fight in his head. Russel was pacing around the room angrily and he wouldn't say anything to Carl. The one time he did though,He said "I don't know why you're talking to me when you could be talking to your little girlfriend."

Carl had rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed. He was exhausted from this fight already and it had only just begun. He wasn't used to fighting with Russel. They never fought. Not over anything other than video games at least. All of their fights were filled with playful banter. But this time,Carl knew it was different.

"Stop being so jealous." He'd muttered.

"I'm not-I." Russel huffed and shook his head,Not even able to speak at the moment. It made him even angrier to see how little Carl cared about his feelings.

"Fuck you." He muttered. Carl narrowed his eyes and stood up,Crossing his arms. "Yeah that's right I said it. FUCK YOU!" Russel smirked. To be fair,He knew he was being childish. But he was hurt. Carl had made no attempt to push that skanky girl off him when she was basically sitting on his lap. In fact,He looked like he was enjoying himself quite a bit when she was grinding all up on him.

"Russel you're being stupid! It was nothing-"

"Don't call me stupid because I'm not!" Russel yelled. "I saw the way you were looking at her. You wanted her."

"No I didn't!" Carl argued,Exasperation creeping into his voice. Russel had been pissed for an hour now and it was starting to become annoying.

"Yes you did! Jesus,I can't even trust you-"

"WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST END IT THEN!" Carl had yelled. His heavy breathing was the only sound in the entire room now. Russel didn't know what to say. He was heartbroken,Tired, And at a loss for words. Carl hadn't meant to yell and he certainly didn't mean to say that. He just wanted to stop the stupid fight because that's exactly what it was. Just a stupid fight that shouldn't have happened.

Russel wasted no time,Storming out of the room and down the stairs. Carl quickly chased after him,Trying to get him to stop because he really didn't want this to be something big. He didn't want this to actually be the end of the relationship. "Russel,Wait please! I'm sorry!" He'd shouted. "Fuck you and your I'm sorry's." He heard Russel mutter. After that it was too late. He'd already walked out of the house and slammed the door closed behind him.

 

"Fucking jackass." Mickey muttered after Carl told him about the fight. 

"I don't get why he was so mad. Maybe that girl was touching on me a little bit more than she should've,So what? It's not like I asked her to and it's not like I wanted it to go anywhere." Carl nearly whined. "I can't believe it's over."

"It's not." Mickey shrugged. "Go buy him flowers or some shit."

"If I bought him flowers he'd punch me in the face and shove me in a dumpster." Carl mumbled,Remembering the glare he'd gotten from the older boy when he'd offered to buy him flowers and chocolate for Valentines day. "Well then get him whatever he's into. Go to his house or where ever the fuck you think he is and apologize for being stupid." Mickey pushed. "Don't let one stupid,Petty fight be the end of your relationship."

***********

Carl figured it couldn't hurt to at least attempt an apology so he followed Mickey's advice. He'd brought Russel three things that he knew he would love and headed towards Patsy's,Because somehow he knew that Russel would be there.

And he was.

He wasn't inside,Eating with everybody else,Instead he was outside,Just sitting on the sidewalk and looking sad. Carl mentally kicked himself for causing him pain. "Hey." He muttered,Sitting next to Russel. "Got you something."

Russel looked toward him and rolled his eyes. "I don't want anything from you."

"Well I don't want us to be mad at each other. We don't always get what we want. Now take the weed I got you,Smoke it,And let's talk about this." Carl ordered,Handing Russel the weed. "You got me apology weed?" Russel asked,Trying not to smile. Carl nodded. "You've been in desperate need of a blunt for like a week now." 

"That's true." Russel muttered. "Thanks I guess. Doesn't make me any less mad at you."

"I figured it wouldn't. So I also brought you my favorite knife,And my favorite gun." He smirked. This caught Russel's attention. Carl was very protective of his weapons. He'd never even let Russel touch them before,Now he was offering to let him have them? "Are you kidding? You love your weapons. Especially the knife." Russel chuckled. Carl shrugged. "I love you more." 

Just by the smile on Russel's face,Carl could tell that they were going to be okay.

"Sorry I didn't push her away from me. Probably should've known that it'd make you mad." Carl apologized sheepishly. Russel shook his head. "Not your fault. Honestly I wasn't all that mad about her. It's just...I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if you'd rather be with a girl." He confessed. Carl was shocked. He never realized Russel thought like that. "You didn't even know you were into guys before I came along. I'm just scared you'll wake up one day and decide you wanna be with someone other than me." Russel continued.

"That isn't gonna happen." Carl reassured him. "I love you,And only you."

"I love you too." Russel smiled. "Sorry for being a little bitch about it. I was being really childish and our argument was so unnecessary." "It's okay. I'm glad this happened. Now I know how you actually feel,And now I can reassure you every day that you are still the only one that has my heart." Carl grinned before leaning forward to give Russel a peck on the lips. Russel coughed. "You sure you wanna do that in public? One of your old gang friends might walk by and see." He teased. Carl smirked. "Fuck them,I wanna kiss you." He said before leaning forward again. Russel didn't hesitate this time. He connected their lips and smiled into the kiss.

They always seemed to be okay at the end of the day.


End file.
